The Firefly
by Artemis1
Summary: A fic about Hotaru and a girl who befriends her....
1. Default Chapter

The Firefly Part 1 

Disclaimer : la la la.... somewhere over the rainbow..... *ahem* Yeah, okay so anyway this is a disclaimer stating that the characters in this story are NOT mine because this is a fanfic...I mean, if these characters DID belong to fanfic-ers then we'd sorta be rich by now... ^_-' Oh I might wanna add that they belong to Takeuchi Naoko and ummm some other people? ^_-'   
  
BTW, you might wanna know that SASAKI LEONA, YAMADA REIKO (& her family) are my characters ^_^ 

*NOTE* I haven't written a fanfic in ages and this idea came to me on the night of ummm tonight ^_-' (25/5/99) as I was thinking of just a plain story for me to write. So this has absolutely no battle....no Inner Senshi, no Outer Senshi.... just Hotaru, her very sterotypical so called 'class mates' and Chibi Usa... and Hotaru's father I guess, but he doesn't appear much.... I mean with no major role except as her maniacal father before he gets the daemon released from him. ENJOY!! ^_~   
  
P.S. I know you wanna read the fanfic.... well, there's no guarantee that you do... bah anyway, I've never written a Hotaru fanfic.... I always saw her as 'the' Senshi so I didn't dare write anything too crap.... ^_- but this is not her Senshi side so maybe (hopefully) it's good. ^_^   
  
P.P.S. The characters call each other by surname wise as in Japan. For those who don't know, in Japan, if you are somebody's classmate but you're not friends, you just call them by their surname. Of course, if you are friends, you call them by their first name. Usually you would add -san on the end (eg. Tomoe-san) to be polite, but in case I confuse the readers, I didn't. It's also a 'thing' if a guy calls a girl her first name (unless it's obvious they're friends) because it usuall means they're close enough to call each other by first names.... anyway, on with the fanfic ^_^   
  
P.P.P.S. I keep adding as I hit a problemo in the story.... you know in the manga where Hotaru's dad has his 'assisstant' who's actually a baddie? Well I forgot her name so she's the 'assisstant' okies? ^_-' sowwie... 

The Firefly   
  
ONE  
  
I stood in the cold hallway. Everyday was the same. My short black hair was whisked around by the hustle and bustle as other people walked around me. It was a large school, but to me, it was small. There was nowhere to hide....and there was no way I'd run. A girl bumped into me with green eyes and dark brown hair tied up in a tight bun. I recognised her. Sasaki Leona.  
"Watch it freak!" she giggled with a menacing tone and run off with her friends. I stared at her back running down the hallway as everybody changed over for classes. What right did she have? What right to take away my friends and change them into her slaves?   
It had been only a week ago when Sasaki had seen me in a park while I was healing my grazed knee. She screamed at me, calling me a freak.  
*Flash back*  
"Tomoe...you're a freak!" Saski screamed at me. I stared up at her with a blank expression. "W-w-w-what was that?" she screamed.  
"I am in no position to have to excuse myself to you," I told her plainly and started to walk away. She was making this a huge ordeal.  
"You will be in a position if I tell everybody you're a witch freak!" she grinned. "So? Are you going to turn me into a frog or obey anything I tell you?"  
"I'm leaving, good bye," I whispered and left.   
*end of flashback*  
She was still jabbering on about me being a freak and how she'd tell everyone. Frankly, I didn't care because I had my friends. Or I thought I did. Once Sasaki spread the news that I was some witch, everybody stayed away from me. I never felt so alone in my life.  
"Freak.....freak....freak...." murmurs spread around me. Giggles, taunting voices and laughter.  
"Tomoe's a witch....don't go near her....she'll eat you alive...." they'd whisper.  
"Freak....freak....freak......" they'd giggle.  
"She's making some weird concoctions...that's why she's always pale...." they'd laugh.  
"Tomoe's always mumbling spells to curse us all....." they'd taunt.   
"I'm sorry," I murmured as I bumped into someone....another one of Sasaki's allies. Yamada Reiko.  
"Don't touch me, witch!" she shouted at me with hatred in her voice, as if I was the filthiest thing on Earth. Disgust was more like it.  
"Sorry Yamada," I whispered in a ghostly tone as I picked myself up.  
"How do you know my name?" she asked, slightly bewildered and curious.  
I turned around and walked away. She didn't care. Why should she? Wasn't I the 'freak', the 'witch'? The innocent actors, I'd just ignore. They all hated me anyway because they were afraid. Of what?   
During lunch, the lunch room was the busiest place. I ate quietly in the corner and read my book. I heard footsteps coming closer to me and I looked up.  
"Tomoe, can I sit here?" Yamada smiled.   
I blinked twice, then nodded. But I knew something was fishy. Even I wasn't that stupid. Did they take me for a fool?  
"What is it?" I asked. "Did Sasaki bribe you into it? To figure out if I really am a witch?"  
"No!" Yamada said quickly, looking a little saddened. "Sasaki said you were a witch, but I never thought that. I just went along with it until I got to know you better."  
"Well as far as I know, I don't think we know each other too well," I replied.  
"I know it might seems weird, but.... can't we try to be friends?" she asked, smiling sweetly.  
"You'll only be an attraction for bullies. You should stay away from me. You're not a bad person," I told her and left the table.  
"Wait," she called after me. "I just want to clear this whole mess up. I don't like to bully people without finding out if they really are what's being rumoured."  
"Then what? I'm a witch... there, I admitted it. Happy?" I whispered to her. "How do you intend to find out after what you and you're group have done to me? Do you really think I'd trust you?"  
"No," she shook her head. "But I really am sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I'm really sorry."  
"Then we can try to be friends I suppose," I nodded. "But you should stay away from me. They'll think I brainwashed you because I needed friends. But I don't. I don't want that misunderstanding to occur."  
"I'll ring you later 'kay?" Yamada smiled. We exchanged phone numbers and addresses and she skipped away.   
I got home and one of my coughing fits started. I managed to crawl to my room and I lay down on my bed, wheezing and coughing.  
"Hotaru chan? Are you all right?" I heard the familiar voice. My father's assistant.  
"I'm fine," I wheezed.  
"You don't sound it," she whispered. "Do you mind if I come in?"  
I was about to tell her not to when my chest felt tight and I literally felt the air being sucked out of my lungs. I gasped for air.  
"There there," she whispered in one of those motherly soothing tones. I hated her doing that. She wasn't my mother nor my father's wife. She was just an assisstant.  
"Go away! Leave me alone!" I shouted at her. "I'm fine!"  
The air returned to my lungs and I felt tired. My chest hurt from coughing so much and my bones ached.  
"You're fragile body is running out of time," she smiled strangely. "But I'll fix that up for you dear Hotaru."  
Her eyes looked at me strangely and I shuddered. I suddenly started coughing again and she held me in her arms.   
"Father....where is he?" I coughed.  
"In the lab. But don't worry, I'll look after you," she smiled.  
The phone rang and she ran out to get it, leaving me to gasp for my breath in the dark room. I cursed. Father....he was always in the lab now. He never even looked after me. Even he didn't care. And this....this woman was the only one who showed me any affection....and even that was false.  
"Hotaru chan?" I heard her whisper. "Are you well enough to talk on the phone?"  
"Who is it?" I asked, sitting up.  
"Reiko chan, your class mate," she smiled. "I'm glad you have friends.... I mean, I didn't mean it like that....."   
I just looked at her, then nodded. She brought me the phone and left quietly.  
"Hotaru?" the angelic voice asked innocently. Yamada really did seem like an angel. Innocent. A pure soul. Unlike mine.... my soul.... do I even have one? Didn't father take my soul? No...what was I thinking? How could he take my soul?  
"Hotaru? Are you there?" Yamada asked again. "Your mother told me you weren't too well. Is this a bad time?"  
"She isn't my mother..." I replied, gritting my teeth.   
"Oh..sorry," Yamada apologised. "Um..are you feeling okay?"  
"Yes," I sighed. "I just get these coughing fits sometimes."  
"Oh, I'm glad you're okay," she sighed in relief. "So anyway, can you still go out to places? I think we'd be great friends. I found this cute little shop the other day and all the clothes there would suit you, I think. I've never seen anything else you where except uniform so I think it would be a good idea for us to meet other than school. You know?"  
I couldn't reply to such an honest gesture. Was this girl seriously wanting to be my friend?  
"Hotaru? Oh you don't mind me calling you Hotaru do you? You can call me Reiko too you know," she told me. "I think you should go out more Hotaru. I mean, I know...this coming from me. I'm probably the one who made you stay indoors, me and my group.... but not any more. I left the group. That's why I came to sit with you at lunch today. I have other friends from other schools who would like you a lot. They'd like you straight away, I know it."  
"Reiko...." I murmured. "I can't go out, I'm sorry. I...I get the fits too often..."  
"Oh that's all right," she chattered on. "Then we can meet at your place or mine. You know? Oh, I've never been to your house! What's it like? I've heard that it's a castle, but that's just silly isn't it? My house is a one story place, it's pretty small. Have I told you? Oh I haven't have I?"  
I just listened, well... heard her voice. It was a strange feeling. I felt...wanted and worthy of other people's company for once in a long while.  
"Tell me about your family too. I'll tell you about mine," she continued, all chirpy. "I live with my mother, father and two younger sisters. The youngest who's 10, is Naomi and the middle child is Miyako, she's 12. I had an older brother too, Takaomi, he was 18 when he had an accident at his construction site workplace. We don't talk about it much, so all I know is that he died instantly, which is good. Sorry, you don't want to hear this do you?"  
"I don't mind. I'm accustomed to death. I should talk about myself then," I mumbled. I raised my voice a little. "I live with my father at his lab. My mother died when I was younger. I don't remember her face or anything, but I remember what she was like... I can't explain it very well. The woman who answered the phone is my father's assisstant. She's like my nanny, but I hate her."   
"Wow..." Reiko whispered.   
"What is it? Did I say something wrong?" I asked. "I guess you didn't really want to hear it."  
"No," Reiko said apologetically. "Sorry. It's just that you talked about yourself....and I didn't think you would."  
I heard my father's voice outside my door, talking with his 'assisstant'.  
"Sorry Reiko, I have to go," I told her.   
"Okay," she replied, a little dismayed. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?"  
"Sure..." I whispered. I hung up the phone and walked quietly to the door.  
I heard bits of their conversation.  
"......she hates me....."  
"......she doesn't hate you....."  
"......her mother isn't it?......."  
"......the lab...."  
"......going as planned?...."  
"......completed soon....."  
"......be pleased......."  
"......tomorrow. I'll report......"  
"......time is almost here...."  
What where they talking about? Reporting what? What was going to be completed soon? In the lab? I opened the door and surprised them a little.  
"Hotaru chan," she smiled kindly. "Are you well now?"  
"Yes, thank you for your concern," I told her plainly.  
"Hotaru don't be so rude," father frowned, patting my head with his hands. They were cold and sent shivers down my spine. "Don't mind her please. I'm sure she likes you. Don't you Hotaru?"  
"No," I scowled.   
Father frowned at me and I ran out of the building. Yes, it was a building...nothing like a home.   
It started raining as I wandered around. It was also getting cold and dark around me. Not that I minded. In my pocket was the scrap paper which had Reiko's address and phone number. Maybe she wouldn't mind a visit. I crossed a park and that was when I heard a scream. There was a bright red flash behind a wall and I hurried over, peeking from behind the wall.  
"Aaaaaaa! Get away from me!" I recognised a screaming voice. Reiko....?  
"Grrrrrr.... grrrrrr...." a gruff sound came from somewhere else. I looked at her and she was trapped in a dead end street. She was surrounded in a pinkish light as the monster gained on her.  
"Reiko!" I shouted.  
"Grrrr...?" the monster turned and saw me. "Who are you?"  
"Tomoe Hotaru," I shouted boldly. I was almost fooling myself. "Get away from her!"  
"Hotaru! Run away! Go!" Reiko screamed. "Don't be stupid!"  
"No! You go Reiko. You deserve a life more than I do!" I shouted at her.  
"Grrrr...." the monster pondered, then slapped me onto the ground.  
"Hotaru!" Reiko screamed. "No!"  
The monster grabbed my head roughly with his hand and a reddish glow surrounded me. Then, every- thing I saw was black.   


END OF PART ONE 

So, how'd you like it? I hope you did. The next part is quite interesting ^_-' Here's a 'trailer' to bait you into reading the rest of this fic ^_-'   
  
TRAILER :  
I hugged her, then cried. I had killed her with my hands. I was too weak. Why was it that I couldn't save somebody else's soul? Was it because I had given up mine? What is it like to live a life instead of being ruled by one?   
"Reiko...." I sobbed. "We are... we still are friends.... we always will...."  



	2. 

Disclaimer : la la la.... somewhere over the rainbow..... *ahem* Yeah, okay so anyway this is a disclaimer stating that the characters in this story are NOT mine because this is a fanfic...I mean, if these characters DID belong to fanfic-ers then we'd sorta be rich by now... ^_-' Oh I might wanna add that they belong to Takeuchi Naoko and ummm some other people? ^_-'   
BTW, you might wanna know that SASAKI LEONA, YAMADA REIKO (& her family) are my characters ^_^ 

*NOTE* the monster bit is a little grisly so beware.....   
  
The Firefly   
  
TWO   
  
I heard screaming in my ears. Everything was clouded, but I saw Reiko. She seemed a little blurry.  
"Reiko!" I shouted. "Reiko?"  
"Hotaru! What are you doing?" she screamed.   
Then I felt something inside me laughing wickedly as I realised that the monster was using my body to attack Reiko. I felt sick. I wanted to repel the monster out of my soul, but I couldn't. I was too weak. Too weak minded, too weak willed.  
"Hotaru!" she screamed as my hands grabbed her wrist and squeezing it tightly.  
"Reiko! I'm sorry.... the monster.... it's using my body..." I tried to shout, but my voice was blocked by the monster.  
"No! No! Don't!" I could hear Reiko's screams. I closed my eyes and let the monster take over. It was too late.   
  
  
When I opened my eyes, my clothes and hands were stained with blood. I screamed.   
"Hotaru...." I heard a gurgle beside me.   
I saw Reiko lying beside me. She had been strangled and her body had been....disfigured.....  
"Reiko! It wasn't me... I wouldn't do it..... the monster...." I sobbed. "Reiko, I'm sorry. If I could've stopped it...."  
"We're..." she managed to start. "Frien...." She gurgled unable to finish, then her head lay back.  
"Rei...ko....?" I shouted. "Reiko! Reiko!"  
I hugged her, then cried. I had killed her with my hands. I was too weak. Why was it that I couldn't save somebody else's soul? Was it because I had given up mine? What is it like to live a life instead of being ruled by one?   
"Reiko...." I sobbed. "We are... we still are friends.... we always will...."  
  
  
I realised someone was around and I turned.   
"Are you okay?" she asked, golden hair swaying in the night breeze. A black cat swished her tail around me.  
"I killed her...." I sobbed. "I killed her! I am a witch!"  
"There's no need for that," the cat smiled softly. "Just sit there. We'll fix everything up."  
"Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Moon," another senshi said firmly. They both nodded.  
"Double Moon Princess Halation!" they shouted.   
A shower of glitter fell on me and I fainted.  
  
  
"..taru chan? Hotaru chan?" I recognised that voice again. "Are you all right?"  
"I told you not to go out at night," he told me, then left. "Take care of yourself."  
"Don't be so strict on her Dr Tomoe," she sighed.  
"I'll be in the lab."  
"Where am I?" I mumbled. I opened my eyes to see her smiling down at me.  
"At home Hotaru chan. Someone found you fainted on the street last night. I guess you don't remember," she smiled.  
"I...I...." I stuttered. I sat up and looked at my hands. The stains had gone. I felt empty.  
"Are you well enough to go to school?" she asked. "Your father says you should, but you can stay home if you want."  
"I'll go," I told her and got out of bed.  
"All right then," she nodded. "I'll get you some breakfast."  
"I'm not hungry. Thanks," I whispered.   
I hurried and got dressed. I didn't know why I was going to school, but maybe because I hoped that I'd see Reiko. Maybe last night was all a dream.  
  
  
I walked in the class room and murmurs spread around the class room.  
"Freak," Leona muttered as I walked past.  
I sat down quietly in my seat.  
"Did you hear about Reiko?"  
"Everyone thinks she was murdered...."  
"Why?"  
"I dunno, there's sickos around you know..."  
"She never hurt anyone.."  
"Maybe it's the witch," Leona giggled evilly and loudly on purpose. All eyes turned to me.  
"You cursed her didn't you?" they shouted.  
"You killed her!"  
"It's your fault!"  
  
  
"All right, it was me!" I stood up and shouted in the class room. I felt dizzy.  
"Whatever is the matter Tomoe?" the teacher asked. "Who are you talking to?"  
I realised I was just hearing things. Everyone looked at me strangely, but Leona just giggled. "She's saying she killed Reiko," Leona said loudly.  
"Sasaki! Don't speak that way!" the teacher frowned. "You can't blame a class mate. You can't blame anyone about this tragedy." 

END OF PART TWO 

So, how'd you like it? I hope you did. The next part is the climax finish ^_-' Here's a 'trailer' to bait you into reading the rest of this fic ^_-'   
  
TRAILER:  
"What are you doing here Chibi Usa?" he scolded her. "Come on, let's go home."  
"What's your name?" Chibi Usa asked. "My name is Tsukino Usagi, but call me Chibi usa."  
"Tomoe Hotaru..." I whispered. "Good bye."  



	3. 

Disclaimer : la la la.... somewhere over the rainbow..... *ahem* Yeah, okay so anyway this is a disclaimer stating that the characters in this story are NOT mine because this is a fanfic...I mean, if these characters DID belong to fanfic-ers then we'd sorta be rich by now... ^_-' Oh I might wanna add that they belong to Takeuchi Naoko and ummm some other people? ^_-' BTW, you might wanna know that SASAKI LEONA, YAMADA REIKO (& her family) are my characters ^_^ 

*NOTE* This is the ending climax...sorry if the events are a little hurried....   
  
The Firefly   
  
THREE   
  
I walked home in a daze and as I approach the lab, I suddenly got a coughing fit again.  
"Are you all right?" a sweet and angelic voice asked. "What's the matter?"  
I looked up, but it wasn't Reiko. It was a little pink haired girl.   
"Bunny...." something inside me growled. Bunny? Bunny? What was that thing growling inside me?  
"I'm fine," I smiled. "I always get these coughing fits."  
"Can I help?" she asked.   
"Chibi Usa!" a man's voice called.   
"Mamo-chan!" she cried happily.  
A black haired man came running over.  
"What's the matter?" he asked. "Are you all right?"  
I nodded.   
"What are you doing here Chibi Usa?" he scolded her. "Come on, let's go home."  
"What's your name?" Chibi Usa asked. "My name is Tsukino Usagi, but call me Chibi usa."  
"Tomoe Hotaru..." I whispered. "Good bye."   
  
They left and something inside me growled happily...laughing... I shuddered. When I walked inside father and her were talking. Father looked a little strange.  
"Hotaru..." he took a look at me, then walked away.  
I ran into my room and lay down. I sobbed. What was wrong with me? Why did father hate me?  
"Hotaru chan?" I heard her whisper. "You know it is soon don't you?"  
"Yes ma'am," I sobbed.   
"Bunny....the bunny... she is nearby," I growled in my 'inner' voice.  
"Well done," she giggled evilly. "It's time...."   
  
I felt dizzy.... and it had happened again.... but this time, it was inside me all along. Father had put her there. The being, monster, called Mistress 9. And she had taken over.   
"No! They're my friends!" I screamed at her.  
"Do I care?" she'd giggle back. "Go away! You're not part of me....you don't exist!"  
"I'm still here!" I shouted. "I'll never disappear as long as they still believe in me!"  
"Grr... urgh!" she screamed. "Ahhhh... yummy....."  
I saw four souls being swallowed : green, red, orange and blue. Senshi. My friends. Chibi Usa's friends. And I had her to take care of after this. I grabbed the souls in my arms to protect them.  
"Urgh!" Mistress 9 growled. "Leave me be!"  
"Hotaru chan!" Sailor Moon screamed. "You can hear me can't you?"  
"Sailor Moon!" I shouted.  
Mistress 9 gurgled. "Ughhhhhhh....."  
"Hotaru chan! I still believed in you! Hotaru chan!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
"It's no use," Sailor Uranus glared.  
"Let us destroy Mistress 9," Sailor Neptune said calmly.  
Mistress 9 attacked the three of them as I huddled inside. I felt this way before. I was weak, both in mind and will. But now I had to set things straight. I had father, Chibi Usa and the senshi to protect.  
"No! I won't let you take them!" I screamed at Mistress 9 as she hurled attacks at them.   
I felt like I was floating, then I felt a warm glow in my arms. It was pink and in the shape of a heart. Chibi Usa! I felt dizzy, then I saw her lying in Mamoru san's arms.  
"We're friends," I smiled and poured her soul back into her body and disappeared.  
This time, I had been strong.... both mind and will. I had done something to overcome my greatest fear. My fear? I don't really know. The fact that maybe, I was the only one who could do something.....  
"Sailor Saturn!?" I heard the senshi shout.  
"Hotaru chan?" Sailor Moon whispered. "I'm glad...."   
  
I felt a warm glow and then, I saw black, then white...... then a bright white light....  
"Hotaru chan," she smiled.   
"Mother....?" I whispered. "No...Sailor Moon? Eternal Sailor Moon?"  
She brought me back to the world, as a reincarnation..... and I knew..... she was the messiah I had loved for a long time. 

END OF PART THREE   
END OF THE FIREFLY 


End file.
